


When

by divabooT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up, I dunno quite where this is going, more tags to be added as i go?, some sort of non-idol au possibly based in australia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divabooT/pseuds/divabooT
Summary: Things are messy and difficult and change quickly as you enter adulthood. Seungkwan struggles with it all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dodie's song When, because I have fond memories of listening to it at two thirty am back when I thought I was sorting life out and finally understanding (shocker: I wasn't)

Seungkwan and Hansol were walking down the street, their feet dragging and their shoes scuffing the footpath. They passed a bin and Hansol tossed his empty can of Redbull into it, cheering in self congratulation when it landed in.

"You should really slow down with that," Seungkwan told him.

Hansol shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "Probably."

"Not 'probably', that's the second can in the last three hours! You can like, have a heart attack or something if you've got too much caffeine in your system, can't you?"

"I'll be fine, you worry too much. I think that's an old wive's tale, anyway."

Seungkwan huffed at Hansol's carelessness. "You're my best friend! If something happens to you --"

"Ok, I'll take it easy on the caffeine. Happy?"

Seungkwan nodded. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless. He eyed the atrocity that was Hansol's shirt. Small steps, he reminded himself. He'd have to work up to helping his best friend dress properly.

Hansol opened his mouth to speak.

"Nu-uh! We're not making a deal, I'm concerned about your health!" Seungkwan cut him off.

Hansol grinned, all his eerily perfect teeth making an appearance. "I'm worried about your health, too. Chocolate is _essential_  for a healthy soul."

Seungkwan managed to control the laughter bubbling in his belly. "Really?" he asked. He couldn't wait to hear the rest of this.

"If not chocolate then at least ice cream. Or Oreos. Yeah, definitely Oreos." Hansol nodded once, resolutely, then grabbed Seungkwan's hand and pulled him into the deli across the street. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but dutifully followed him to the aisle that housed the Oreos.

At the far end of the aisle, crouched in front of the Shapes and Smiths chips, were Seungcheol and Jihoon.

"Seungkwan, what flavour do you want? Classic or chocolate?"

Seungkwan groaned inwardly as he saw Jihoon's face turn the slightest amount in their direction. Like a cat shifting its ears to hear something better.

"Grab one of both like you usually do," Seungkwan answered.

Hansol lifted up a hand with two packets in it. "I did. I meant for you -- chocolate or classic filling?"

"I'll have a couple of yours."

Hansol pulled Seungkwan closer to the shelves. "Pick or I'll grab a can of Monster."

Seungkwan's groan came out high pitched and strangled sounding. "I'm trying to prevent a heart attack _and_ heart disease and you're trying to make both happen!"

At the end of the aisle Jihoon snickered.

Seungkwan puffed out his cheeks and grabbed a packet of Oreos -- he didn't freaking care whether they had chocolate or vanilla filling! Packets of Oreos tumbled down, clattering to the floor.

"Sweet!" Hansol crouched down to pick them all up. He must've sensed the admonishing look Seungkwan gave him because he looked up, the picture of five year old excitement. "What?" he asked innocently. "We can't just put them _back_ , they're probably all smashed inside. Who wants smashed biscuits?"

Seungkwan looked up and brought his hand to his forehead. Mrs Chwe would kill him. How would he explain her son bringing home -- four, five -- seven packets of biscuits? Somehow he thought "he bullied me into grabbing a packet. I just wanted to get out of the shop so I wasn't paying attention and sent four packets flying. He reckoned nobody but him would appreciate smashed Oreos so he bought them all" wouldn't quite work.

Seungkwan put the packet he was holding back. "Put back the ones you had before and we'll just buy the broken ones."

"Just as in 'only'? As in, 'we'll _only_ buy the broken ones'?"

Seungkwan nodded. Hansol shook his head. "No. Nope, I finally have an excuse to buy this many, you aren't taking that off me."

Down the aisle Seungcheol muttered something to Jihoon, who slapped his thighs in laughter.

"Hansol, your mum'll kill me if you get back home with all that."

Hansol shook his head, almost condescending. "Kwannie, when will you learn? We're _adults_ , I can buy as many as I want of whatever and my mum can't say anything."

Seungkwan snorted. "She might not say anything, but she'll definitely _do_ something -- murder me."

Hansol shrugged and started off towards the milk. "I'm gonna need you to get the milk, Kwannie, my arms are full."

Seungkwan glanced over his shoulder at Jihoon and Seungcheol.They were holding hands and a box of Shapes each, and were definitely talking about something. Probably him and Hansol.

"Kwan!" Hansol's voice rang through the deli. "Milk, c'mon!"

Seungkwan grabbed a couple cartons of flavoured milk and payed at the till, where the cashier gave them a cheeky grin as she rang up the seven Oreo packets. Hansol grabbed the bag and Seungkwan's hand, then led him outside. He squatted just outside the door and placed the plastic bag down on the ground next him. Then, he pulled out his Choc Chill, shook it, opened it, and reached for a packet of Oreos.

Seungkwan was amazed his best friend could do all that one handed.

Once he realised what Hansol was doing Seungkwan wrenched his hand out of Hansol's. "We aren't eating Oreos outside the deli," he objected, arms crossed.

Hansol shrugged and sat down properly. "Why not?"

"You're such a bogan."

Hansol patted the spot next to him. "So? We used to do this all the time." Seungkwan glanced back inside the deli, where he could see Jihoon picking out an ice cream. Hansol groaned. "Ignore them, who cares what they think?"

Seungkwan dug his toe into the ground while he considered it. "What if they --"

"Screw it, I'm over it. As long as they don't say anything they can think whatever."

"Really?" Seungkwan asked as he sat down. Hansol handed him his milk and an Oreo packet before nodding.

Hansol unscrewed an Oreo and dunked the side without the filling into his milk. Seungkwan grabbed the other half and ate it. Hansol chuckled and playfully shouldered him.

The deli door squeaked open.

"Hey, Vernon!" Seungcheol hollered. "You're going to Junghan's tonight, right?" Jihoon pinched Seungcheol's hand.

Hansol shoved a biscuit in his mouth and stood up, leaving his chocolate flavoured milk on the ground. "Yeah, of course. I'm gonna be late because my sister's got ballet or some shit, but I'll be there."

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. Johoon was trying to subtly step on his toes. "Sibllings. I can give you a lift if you want?"

Hansol nodded, looking relieved. "That'd be great, thanks."

Seungkwan kicked out at him, getting him in the side of the knee. "I thought you were staying at mine tonight?"

"Well, yeah, I'm still gonna," Hansol said, his expression making it clear he thought it was obvious. "Just leave the key out if you go to sleep before I get to yours. I know where you put it."

Seungkwan shoved as many Oreos into his mouth as possible so he couldn't say something dumb. He glared at Hansol instead as he chewed through them all.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Seungcheol aimed his attention at Seungkwan. "Let me know if you change your mind about going." Then Jihoon was dragging him off, muttering something that sounded like "you idiot! How many fucking times?"

"You can always come, if you want," Hansol offered as he sat back down.

Seungkwan scoffed. "I'll pass, _Vernon._ Wouldn't want to embarrass you or _some shit_."

Hansol sighed as grabbed another Oreo out of the packet. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're a douche around that guy." Seungkwan took a swig from his milk, making sure to maintain eye contact with his best friend.

Hansol sat for a bit, dunking biscuit after biscuit into his milk. Seungkwan waited for him to say something. When Hansol calmly finished his packet he stood and picked up the plastic bag. Things were so eerily quiet Seungkwan heard it crinkle as everything shifted around inside it.

"I'll see you tonight," Hansol said, rustling around in the bag for another packet of Oreos. "If you change your mind about the party let me know and I'll get someone to pick you up."

Seungkwan nodded slowly. He almost wanted to shake his head to clear it -- this wasn't _right._

Hansol nudged Seungkwan's knee with his foot. "You know me, I'd look after you. Keep anything bad from happening." Hansol's eyes were warm, his tone as careful as Seungkwan had ever heard it.

Seungkwan looked down at his milk, stirring the carton. "I know." Seungkwan pulled his crossed legs closer to his body, haunched his back over a little more. This conversation somehow felt too intimate to have outside a deli.

The crinkle of Hansol opening his second packet of biscuits jolted Seungkwan out of the moment.

"This is why you wanted to hang out with me today, isn't it? Because you're ditching me to drink!" Seungkwan tried to make it sound like a joke. It was a weak attempt, even to him.

Hansol shifted his weight, trying to twist an Oreo open one handed. "Nah, I'm not that crappy. You're my friend, I wanted to hang out with you." He swore when he broke the biscuit. "If you don't want me over tonight though, let me know. I'll crash at Minghao's instead." Hansol shoved the broken biscuit into his mouth. When Seungkwan didn't reply, he turned and started off in the direction of his house.

Seungkwan chugged his milk. "I'll leave the key in the usual spot!" he called out.

Hansol threw a thumbs up over his shoulder.

Seungkwan crushed his milk carton and twisted his Oreos packet so they wouldn't go stale. Then he walked home, throwing the empty carton in the deli's wheelie bin on his way out the car park.

 

Seungkwan's house was unreasonably cool. He didn't like the heat but the artificial cold from the aircon dried out his skin and made the house feel unnatural, somehow. With a sigh, he reached for the remote on the wall and turned the aircon off -- his mother was always complaining about bills (rightfully so, electricity rates were ridiculous these days), but she always turned it on too high.

Seungkwan turned the TV on as background noise, he house was far too quiet when it was just him, and sat down on the couch to organise his thoughts.

After a couple minutes of internal debate he got up and grabbed a blanket from the linen cupboard and a pillow from his bed then placed them at one end of the couch. Hansol didn't usually want to share a bed when he was drunk.

Then, he checked to see if his mum had left a note on the kitchen bench with instructions or anything. She had -- it told him there was food in the fridge, and reminded him that movie he'd wanted to watch was going on be on TV at eight, and that she'd be home Monday afternoon.

Seungkwan glanced at the clock. It wasn't even five, he still had hours to waste.

 

When the late night informacials started, Seungkwan groped around the TV-lit couch for the remote. When his fumbling hands found it he brought up the TV guide -- one thirty seven am. With a groan, he turned off the TV and stumbled through the dark to his bedroom.

 

Seungkwan was dozing off, only conscious in the vaguest sense, when he heard noises outside the house. He wasn't sure if it was Hansol drunkenly fumbling around in the dark for the spare key, or somebody trying to break in.

He checked the time on his phone (time passed so strangely when you were half asleep). It wasn't even two, it couldn't be Hansol back so early. He pulled his blankets closer around him.

Joshua had said something about people in his backyard a couple nights ago. His house was only a few streets over. Seungkwan's stomach dropped -- they were trying to break into his house! Trying not to whimper, Seungkwan ducked his head under his blanket. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep they'd leave him alone.

The front door opened, without a sound of struggle, and Seungkwan breathed out in relief. It must've been Hansol, whoever it was had gotten in with a key.

"Kwan!" Hansol voice rang out, the front door thudding closed. "Kwan, I'm home. Where're ya?"

Seungkwan poked his head out of his blankets. "In my room! Remember to lock the door behind you."

Hansol made a disgruntled noise, then shuffled to Seungkwan's room. Seungkwan could see Hansol's phone light piercing the darkness.

Hansol stopped at Seungkwan's doorway, his phone light disappearing as his phone locked. Seungkwan couldn't see Hansol moving, but he heard his slow, noisy footsteps get closer. Then, Seungkwan was hit by heat as Hansol lifted up his blankets and climbed into the bed next to him.

"You're here earlier than I expected you to be," Seungkwan said, his mind whirring. Hansol didn't usually leave parties until at least three. He didn't reek of alcohol like he usually did after a night with Seungcheol's group and he'd climbed into Seungkwan's bed.

"Yeah," Hansol hummed, "I was s'posed to hang out with you but I didn't." Seungkwan felt the mattress jostle, his blankets being pulled, then Hansol's hot breath was hitting his ear. "'M sorry. I'm a shit friend."

"You're not a shit friend or you wouldn't be my best friend. Go to sleep, you're drunk. Did you lock the door?" The pillow shifted as Hansol nodded. "Good, the last thing I need is someone breaking into my mother's house while she's away."

Hansol hummed and moved around, trying to adjust the pillow so he was comfortable.

"You know I left some blankets and pillows on the couch for you?"

Hansol nuzzled Seungkwan with his forehead. "Want t'be close to you."

Seungkwan nodded, his eyelids getting heavy, and shifted his legs so they were comfortable. Hansol sat up.

"What are you doing?" Seungkwan asked. He'd just gotten comfortable.

"Too hot," Hansol grumbled. There was the muted noise of material hitting the floor, then a zipper, then Hansol started thrashing his legs and the blanket slipped off Seungkwan.

Seungkwan grunted and kicked at Hansol's thigh. "My blanket. Sleep on the couch if you're hot, I was fine alone."

Hansol flung his jeans onto the floor then laid down again. He fixed the blanket and slung an arm over Seungkwan. Then, he started snoring.

 

Seungkwan woke up the next morning to his obnoxious neighbour's lawnmower roaring. Hansol's feet were tangled up with his and the pungent fumes he was breathing straight into his nose made him want to gag.

Seungkwan blinked his bleary eyes a couple times and reached for his phone. Hansol's arm was across his torso, he wouldn't be able to get out of bed without waking him up. There was nothing to do except mess about on the internet until then.

Seungkwan didn't notice when Hansol woke up. Not until Hansol's chin dug into his breastbone.

"Hungover?" Seungkwan asked when he turned his attention to him.

"No."

"Why're you staring at me then?"

"I'm not allowed to stare at my best friend?"

Seungkwan blushed. Hansol's stare had a tension to it that made him squirm. Hansol grinned, his eyes grew fond, and he touched Seungkwan's cheek.

"Thanks for not making me sleep on your incredibly uncomfortable couch last night."

They'd been friends or so long Seungkwan could glean what Hansol actually meant. ( _Thanks for letting me be with you when I needed to. Thanks for knowing I needed you last night. I'm glad we're friends.)_

"How was the party last night?"

Hansol groaned. "Pretty crap. It was at one of Seungcheol's high school mates' houses, too small for how many people showed up. They had a pool table, so that was fun until a couple idiots got up and danced on it. But there were too many people I didn't now and Minghao had a friend with him so I couldn't even hang out with him after Seungcheol and Jihoon disappeared."

"I knew there was a reason you got here so early and sober."

Hansol shifted to lay on his back. "Kwan, you know you're my best mate."

Seungkwan sat up and swung his feet around off the bed. "Yeah, I know. I didn't mean it like I'm second choice. I just wasn't expecting you here so early last night and thought you were a robber or something. Scared me."

Hansol laughed. "Sorry, should've texted." He patted Seungkwan's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get breakfast, help yourself when you get up."


	2. Chapter 2

"Seungkwan, dinner's ready!"

Seungkwan left his room for the kitchen. He'd smelled dinner cooking for the last hour, the scent drifting from the kitchen to his room.

He thanked his mother for the meal as he sat down at the table.

"How was your trip?" he asked.

His mum looked from her plate, an eyebrow raised. "Seungkwan, dear, you don't want to know about my trip. It was boring." She ruffled Seungkwan's hair. "Did you enjoy your weekend?"

"It was nice, didn't do much."

"That's good. I thought you said Hansol was staying over? I didn't see him when I got home. You two didn't fight, did you?"

Seungkwan was glad for his mum's concern, even if it was unnecessary.

"He left pretty early this morning." The look on his mum's face told him she was going to ask why. "I'm not sure why, he just said he had something. I asked but..." Seungkwan sighed and his shoulders slumped.

His mum smiled. Not a smile of happiness, but a glum smile, close lipped and her eyes full of uncertainty.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, he's a good kid."

Seungkwan fiddled with his choptsicks. There wasn't a rule that said Hansol had to tell him everything, he was merely very used to open ended honesty between the two of them. It slighted that Hansol was keeping something from him.

"I'm worried, I'm just used to him telling me everything. We're best friends. Sometimes it feels like he's pulling away, is all."

"Have you talked to him about it?"

Seungkwan shook his head, suddenly fascinated by his nearly empty plate. "It's only sometimes. Most of the time everything's fine. It's probably just me being over dramatic about him having more friends."

Seungkwan's mum smiled, genuinely this time. She stood up, her plate empty. She leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Seungkwan's head. "My baby's growing into such a great young man."

Seungkwan blushed. His mum often said things like that, and every time a warm bubble of pride grew in his chest.

His mother was happy with the person he was becoming.

"I'll do dishes, mum. Go rest, you've been on your feet since you got home."

His mother smiled appreciatively. She squeezed his shoulder then placed her dishes on his. "Such a good boy."

 

Light crept under Seungkwan's bedroom door from the lounge room. It was two am and his mother had work in the morning. Seungkwan smacked a small bug buzzing around his phone, attracted to the dim light.

It wasn't unusual for her to be awake in the wee hours the night she got back from a business trip. Traveling tired her out so she usually napped after dinner, leaving her unable to sleep until only a few hours before work.

 _Work_. Seungkwan groaned and closed the tab he had open on his phone. No job listings he could take, all of them were for skilled workers -- nurse, sparkie, accountant.

He didn't even know why he bothered. He'd applied to the few positions he could that had come up in the last few months with no luck. He hadn't printed out resumes to pass out to local businesses, but when he'd gone with Mingyu every business said they weren't busy enough to consider another worker. Except the local supermarket. Mingyu worked there now.

Joys of living in a small west Aussie town.

Seungkwan rolled over. He needed something to distract his mind, and Youtube wouldn't cut it. With a sigh he kicked his sheet off of him, then plodded out to the lounge room.

His mum was on the couch, laptop and about a hundred loose leaf papers next to her.

"What are you doing, mum?" He sat on the floor next to her feet and leant his head back on the couch to look up at her.

She shuffled a couple papers. "I can't sleep. Your dad said he wanted to see about upgrading the car so I might as well go through the finances."

"How're things looking?"

She pursed her lips. "We can't buy a brand new car like your dad wants, obviously, who does he think we are? You should be off to uni soon, we need to make sure we can afford that. But a nice second hand one is well within budget. Six, seven grand."

Seungkwan cleared his throat. "I told you mum, I don't think I want to go to uni."

His mum shrugged. "I'd rather keep the possibility of a loan there just in case, we can help you get home loan or something. The car your dad wants is ugly, just go along with it."

Seungkwan chuckled and moved his head to rest on her knee. "I love you, mum."

"Love you too, Kwannie."

The shuffling of papers and keyboard typing lulled Seungkwan's mind. Soon enough his eyes were heavy and difficult to open. He pressed a kiss to his mum's leg.

"I'm off to bed, getting sleepy. G'night. Love you."

She ruffled the top of his head. "Good night. Sleep well."

 

Mr. Boo was a man not much taller than Seungkwan. He worked fly in fly out at the mines up north, something about supervising train drivers. He always complained about workers that made his shifts difficult and were out to get him.

This meant, of course, that Seungkwan only got to see him half the time, and that approximately every two weeks his mother spent half the day slaving away in the kitchen for a welcome home or going back to work dinner.

Seungkwan placed a shopping bag on the kitchen counter. "Does dad get home today or next Thursday?" He took the sauce out and took it over to his mother at the stove.

"There's a reason I was home at midday today." Mrs Boo looked over her shoulder at the shopping bag. "Did you get cream like I asked?"

Seungkwan nodded and pulled his shopping list out of his back pocket as proof, a wobbly line through the word cream.

"Do you need help with anything?" Seungkwan shoved the list back into his pocket. He reached over his mother's shoulder and picked a piece of fish out of the frypan.

Mrs Boo answered she didn't and sent Seungkwan out the kitchen so he wouldn't steal anynore food before it was ready. With a kiss to her cheek, Seungkwan left for his bedroom.

He found himself checking job listing websites. Nothing. The same as a couple nights ago. He puffed out his cheeks and rolled over. It was too early for Hansol to be off work and Mingyu would be getting ready for his nightfill job. And Seungkwan wasn't anything to do with any job besides browsing listings he was under-qualified for.

Seungkwan pulled his pillow under him and closed his eyes. Maybe a nap would make him feel better. His dad would hopefully be back by them. He'd smell dinner wafting through the house, hear the clatter of his parents setting the table. Yes, a nap would definitely help.

 

Dinner was was delicious as always. The table full of food, too much for just the three of them but enough for his sisters to drop in Saturday morning.

"How was your shift, dad?"

His dad shrugged. "Same old, same old. That one guy managed to weasel himself out of his first week this shift with a doctor's certificate, clearly wasn't sick when I talked to him on the phone. What about you, Kwan?"

"Not too much. Had Hansol over for a sleepover, managed to graze my forearm on the bridge playing Pokemon Go, patched Mingyu up after he fell off one of his friend's skateboards at the pub around the corner. The usual."

Seungkwan moved a piece of meat about in his bowl. As fascinating a conversation as ever with his father. At least he hadn't brought up jobs or university yet.

His mother noticed his despondency. She cleared her throat and asked, "Your father and I are going to the city this weekend, we're planning on watching a movie then going to Sizzlers. Do you want to come?"

Seungkwan glanced to his father, who nodded. "It'd be nice, we haven't had a family day in a while."

Looking down to his bowl, Seungkwan considered his options. He'd have to wake up early, they'd probably leave at ten in the morning at the latest, and he'd be stuck watching whatever movie his parents decided on. He didn't even know what was showing in the cinemas at the moment.

"Sure. As long as we get Maccas."

His dad reached across and ruffled his hair. "I'll look what's in the movies and we can all pick something."

 

***

 

The car stereo shut off. The doors opened and the stench of petrol crept in. Seungkwan wrinkled his nose. He hated the smell of servos.

"You don't want anything, do you?" Mrs Boo asked. Seungkwan shook his head. He'd had breakfast before they left home and filled a water bottle with raspberry cordial. "I'll get you a pie just in case, it's a long way to the city."

Seungkwan slumped into the seat behind him. That was more money he owed his parents. If he had a job he'd be able to pass her cash for that pie he didn't even want.

His dad must've noticed because he turned around. "How's the job hunting going?"

"If I'm a nurse or tradie? Fantastic. Unfortunately, I don't posses any skills."

Mr Boo grimaced. "Have you tried asking around?"

Seungkwan hadn't. Just the thought of it stressed him out. Imagine asking and getting a "no" straight to your face.

"I didn't manage my first job until I asked at the local supermarket for near on a month."

Seungkwan drank from his water bottle so he had a reason not to talk. That wouldn't work, the local supermarket did applications _online_  these days, and if you asked in store they'd direct you to the website. If it didn't have listings then tough cookies.

Seungkwan had explained that last time his dad was home.

"It's ok, as long you're trying. Something will come up." Mr Boo reached back and ruffled Seungkwan's hair. Seungkwan could only nod.

"That's what I tell myself."

Mr Boo chuckled. "Always with your optimism."

 

***

 

The shop was loud. Noise hit Seungkwan like a truck when he stepped into the store. He tried to tune out the various clangs and roars of electric tools and looked around to see if he could spot Hansol.

He was way in the back of the shed, beyond the partition where the cash register was, sat on a can of paint eating a sandwich. Seungkwan's eyebrows furrowed as he try to think up a way to gather his attention. He could always risk simply going over, but one of Hansol's bosses had a very strict "no visitors in the garage" rule.

There was a tap on Seungkwan's shoulder. He turned around to see the boss who _did_ let people in. The man pointed to Hansol.

"He's on lunch then he's got the rest of the day off, not busy enough for him to stay."

Seungkwan thanked him and headed over, careful not to get in the way of any of the other workers or their tools.

Hansol didn't notice him when he reached him. He had his earphones in, then. Seungkwan tapped him on the leg. Hansol glanced towards him, his eyes widened, and he pulled his earphones out.

"Hey, what are you here for?"

Seungkwan crossed his arms. "So rude. I can't be here to see you?"

"You never are any other time, you hate the wreckers."

"It's loud and dirty and smells like grease."

Hansol snorted. "Of course it does, it's where cars come to die and people come for spare parts and cheap repairs."

Seungkwan cleared a small place, sweeping the dirt away with his shoe, then sat down. "What do you even do here?"

Hansol held up a hand blackened by grease. "I do pirouettes and entertain the workers. Good pay, probably makes more than shaking it at a place up in the city." He delivered it in such a deadpan Seungkwan couldn't help but smile. He pushed Hansol's arm down.

"No but _actually_."

Hansol shrugged and took another bite of his sandwich. Seungkwan wrinkled his nose when he realised Hansol's right hand was grease-stained, too. He was willingly ingesting grease.

 "Whatever they tell me to. Nothing cool, mostly passing tools and finding parts. Sometimes I get to pry one of those triangle windows from the back bit of a car."

"And you enjoy it?" Seungkwan looked around. Hansol had been working in this dirty, smelly car yard since he was fifteen, first part-time then full-time since they'd graduated. Four years.

Hansol nodded at one of the guys as they walked past.

"Well enough. The guys are nice and I get paid. I don't have to do any of the heavy lifting or dangerous jobs, what's there to complain about?"

Seungkwan wrinkled up his nose. Hansol chuckled. "You get used to the smell, eventually."

Seungkwan found that hard to believe. 

Hansol finished his last bite and brushed his hands off on his jeans. He grabbed the hot pink lunchbox next to his boot and stood. He held a hand out to Seungkwan, who took it, then hoisted him up.

They left the shed. Hansol nodded and waved to his co-workers and his boss on the way out. Seungkwan felt everyone's eyes linger on them a moment too long and heard suggestive whispers.

He glanced to Hansol, who didn't seem to have moticed them.

"So, what do you want to do?" Hansol asked when the cacophony of industrial machinery had disappeared into the distance. 

"Don't you have plans?" Seungkwan had meant to drop by during Hansol's lunch break then leave. Hansol leaving early wasn't part of the equation. He was supposed to still be at work.

Hansol kicked a rock on the side of the road. "Not really, I planned on working all day. Probably have to drop by the shops to pick up milk? But I don't have money on me so I'll have to swing by home first."

Seungkwan groaned. It was hot, he'd walked all the way to the wreckers to visit his best friend for his lunch break, and now Hansol wanted Seungkwan to accompany him on errands?

"I'll buy you an ice cream," Hansol offered.

Seungkwan laced his arm into Hansol's. "Sure, of course. Then you can make me a Milo and pwn my arse at COD."

Hansol stopped in his tracks. "Mate, I've got Halo. Fuck COD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against COD, I can't tell one fps from the next and have a decent time playing them. I just like Halo 2 specifically because of the alien sword
> 
> If there's an aussie thing you don't understand, just ask and I'll be glad to help you out!!


End file.
